


"Oye, Yuzu..."

by Yuzucchis



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: "Tuve mil razones para decirte que no, Yuzu, pero en nuestra cita del último día de verano, tu cara de felicidad por pasar tiempo con alguien como yo, me lo hizo imposible. Aquella mujer que nos vistió de blanco nunca sabrá que tú y yo éramos más que amigas, más que hermanastras. Eso quedará entre nosotras, y sé que Matsuri y las que lo sepan, también guardarán el secreto".(Fic basado en el capítulo 36 de Citrus)





	"Oye, Yuzu..."

Tuve mil razones para decirte que no, Yuzu, pero en nuestra cita del último día de verano, tu cara de felicidad por pasar tiempo con alguien como yo, me lo hizo imposible. Aquella mujer que nos vistió de blanco nunca sabrá que tú y yo éramos más que amigas, más que hermanastras. Eso quedará entre nosotras, y sé que Matsuri y las que lo sepan, también guardarán el secreto.

Tú me prometiste terminar tus deberes de vacaciones a cambio de mi compañía, y si habías cumplido con tu palabra, yo no pude hacer menos. Y créeme, me hiciste olvidar por un rato todo lo que lleva tanto abrumando mi cabeza. Cuando estoy contigo, mi apellido queda en segundo término. Ojalá haber podido volcarme en ti en nuestras últimas horas juntas, ahora solo puedo arrepentirme por no haberte dado todo lo que merecías. Y, pese a mis intentos de ocultarlo, notaste que algo me ocurría, tal y como siempre has hecho desde que nos conocemos. Apareces para cambiar mi mundo, para ayudarme, para salvarme de todo lo que yo nunca he sido capaz de enfrentar por mí misma. Esa actitud despreocupada es todo lo que siempre he querido alcanzar, supongo que eso fue lo que me hizo fijarme en ti.

Cuando me dijiste que te esforzarías aún más estudiando para poder estar más tiempo conmigo, me sentí culpable y agradecida a partes iguales. De nuevo el conflicto interno. ¿Cómo iba a contarte todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de estar frente a ti de nuevo viéndote llorar? Tu ilusión me mantenía viva, incluso yo quise creer en ese mundo en el que ambas podíamos estar bien, sin obstáculos.

La culpabilidad cada vez pesaba más, como un montón de piedras que querían enterrarme en vida, aunque no me imaginaba que podría ser peor que lo que ya conocía. Me equivoqué. Suspiré y continué mi camino escuchando todas tus ideas, porque de las dos, la callada soy yo y tú la que habla (muchas veces sin pensar antes), y para mí estaba bien así, creo que para ti también. Tu brazo sobre el mío, esas caricias… Y esa fecha que tan bien recordabas. Con el comienzo del curso al día siguiente, se haría un año desde que nos conocimos, todo un año. En ese momento, al verte, nunca me habría imaginado que te harías tan importante pese a mis intentos por mantenerte lejos. El tiempo había pasado rápido, las estaciones pasaron ante mis ojos en un instante, quise volver el tiempo a atrás.

Mi suspiro en ese momento, aunque no lo notaste, trajo consigo mucha añoranza. Y en aquel instante no me esperaba que alguien saldría a nuestro encuentro para ofrecernos algo así, justo ahora…

Tuve mil razones para decirte que no, todas ellas egoístas.

“Por favor, será divertido, vamos a probar”, me pediste sosteniendo mi mano. Tus ojos verdes se clavaban sobre los míos con sinceridad, con ese brillo especial. De nuevo me fue imposible negarme. En mi fuero interno sabía que no podía continuar con el juego, no podía seguir cogiéndote cariño, y a cada instante me dabas más de ti, un cielo en un infierno, pero no tienes culpa, toda la tengo yo.

Desde que me vi en ese vestido blanco, supe que más pronto que tarde lo llevaría por los Aihara. No pude evitar tener esa sensación de angustia que me persigue desde hace tiempo. Sin embargo, olvidé todo eso cuando te escuché quejarte y seguidamente te vi. Ni todas las palabras del mundo podrían expresar lo que sentí. Noté cómo mi corazón latía con fuerza, igual que el día de Navidad, tú misma lo notaste, ¿recuerdas? Hasta ese momento no fui consciente de lo enamorada que estaba de ti, de que ya no había vuelta a atrás y que todos mis intentos habían sido en vano. Me había prohibido quererte, quería protegerte de sufrir como yo lo estoy haciendo. 

“Cuando los usemos de verdad, sería fantástico si tuviéramos trajes a juego”, dijiste. Y yo también lo deseaba, pero era algo demasiado perfecto para que fuese real. Nuestros anillos a juego y tan solo nosotras, sin más testigos. De solo pensar que aquello solo formaría parte de nuestra imaginación y que aún no lo sabías, quise llorar. Es por eso por lo que vi la oportunidad cuando te fuiste.

La presión en torno a mi pecho dolía tanto que tuve que dejarla salir, lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas. Era una situación cuanto menos ridícula, pues sabía lo cobarde que estaba siendo, sabía qué quería y qué no, y sabía que esto no podía seguir.

Y por eso te escribo, Yuzu. Ahora estás en tu lado de la cama durmiendo, te tengo a un metro y realmente no soy capaz de dormir mi última noche contigo. No soy capaz de decirte a la cara todo lo que quisiera, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Pero responderé a tu confesión en el viaje escolar. Te quiero, Yuzu, y estos sentimientos no van a cambiar. Y es por el amor que te tengo que he decidido no hacerte más daño. Me marcharé, mamá te dará esta carta unos días antes de la boda, así que tendrás las respuestas que buscas justo entonces. Mas incluso cuando esté dando el “sí quiero”, estaré pensando en ti, en todos nuestros momentos, en lo mucho que has hecho cambiar mi vida, en lo que me has cambiado a mí.

Entenderé si quieres odiarme, si llegas a creer que soy egoísta y que he jugado contigo. Me merezco todo lo que me digas, ahora soy capaz de admitirlo sin tapujos. Espero que Harumi cuide de ti, que Himeko te vigile para que sigas las reglas y que Matsuri sea una buena hermana menor, lo que yo no he sido.

No me entrometeré en nada más ni volveremos a hablar, tan solo deseo que desde ahora seas feliz con aquellos que amas…

Gracias, Yuzu.

Adiós.  
______________

Leí un par de veces la carta y la rompí. No podía decirle estas cosas si quería dejarla tranquila. No quería que me siguiese ni me buscase, y era difícil con ese temperamento impulsivo. De nuevo el nudo en la garganta y esas inmensas ganas de llorar. La decisión estaba tomada.

Giré mi asiento y pude verla durmiendo, la luz del flexo sobre el escritorio era la única que me hacía verla en la oscuridad de la madrugada, y a cada segundo mi conciencia me gritaba más fuerte que no hiciese lo que iba a hacer. Envidiaba a Yuzu, quise renegar de mi apellido y no tener que lidiar con responsabilidades que honrasen a mi familia, quería ser tan libre como ella, sonreír con su misma facilidad, pero la vida me había puesto en el camino todo esto. El deber o lo que yo quería hacer, llevaba un año jugando en esa balanza.

Por mis mejillas cayeron dos lágrimas que siguieron a otras muchas, volví a llorar en silencio cargada de angustia. Deseaba que esto acabase pronto.  
Me levanté para acercarme a la rubia que cada noche había dormido a mi lado. Antes rechazaba su calor y ahora lo anhelaba. Iba a ser culpable de su tristeza… Me agaché y dejé un beso en su frente, el último.

De nuevo volví a la mesa y tomé otra hoja, esta vez la definitiva.

Oye, Yuzu, ¿recuerdas la noche en la que nos convertimos en hermanas? Lejos de aceptarte como tal… aquel día te besé.

**Author's Note:**

> Si has llegado hasta aquí, es que has leído toda la carta de Mei, y quiero dar las gracias. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre mi manga favorito, por lo que le he dedicado mucho tiempo y esmero a reflejar las emociones de Mei. Esta será la primera de varias historias. ✦  
> _____
> 
> Por una aportación mínima en ko-fi, podéis pedir el fic de 3/4 páginas de los personajes que deseéis.
> 
> ✪ Twitter: @Yuzucchis  
> ✪ Wattpad: WhereverUAre  
> ✪ Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yuzucchis


End file.
